dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandpa Gohan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Son Gohan (孫そん悟ご飯はん, Son Gohan), usually referred to as Grandpa Gohan to differentiate him from Goku's son, is a Eathling that became the adoptive grandfather of Goku. Goku's son, Gohan, is named in honor of him. Appearance Grandpa Gohan is a short, stubby old man with small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache and eyebrows and is also bald. He wears a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consists of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and wears a green hat. GohanDB.jpg|Grandpa Gohan in Dragon Ball Grandpa Gohan (DBMinus).png|Grandpa Gohan in Dragon Ball Minus Personality Grandpa Gohan is a kind and loving man, kind enough to adopt Goku when he found him in the woods, and patient enough to keep him despite how terrible the young Saiyan behaved before his head injury. It is likely much of Goku's personality and morality came from him. Even though Goku was responsible for his death, Grandpa Gohan did not show any signs of resentment towards him as shown in their reunion where he expresses happiness at seeing him again. According to Goku, Grandpa Gohan had good manners and acted very well towards ladies. Grandpa Gohan may have been popular with the ladies, or perverted just like Master Roshi. Background Gohan was a martial artist who trained under Master Roshi with the Ox-King when he was younger. He was close friends with the Ox-King. According to Master Roshi, Gohan and Ox-King both delivered milk, just like Goku and Krillin did later as part of their training under Roshi. Gohan also wielded the Power Pole, which was given to him by Roshi. Dragon Ball Minus Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child and Universe 7 Saga In Mount Paozu, Gohan finds an alien so he then takes him to his home. Gohan feeds the alien and he questions where he came from. Since he doesn't know what his name was, he gives him the name, "Son Goku" because he came from the sky. After falling into a ravine, Goku hit his head, causing him to lose his memory, and became a regular happy, loving boy. Grandpa Gohan passed on his martial arts knowledge to Goku. He also warned Goku to never look at a full moon and to stay indoors on nights of one; implying that Goku had already transformed into a Great Ape before, and Grandpa Gohan managed to survive the first time. Goku followed his advice for sometime until one night when Goku stepped outside to relieve himself. He then glanced at the full moon, transforming into a Great Ape, and went on a rampage, killing Grandpa Gohan, though because Goku did not remember what he did when transformed he was not aware of it. From that time on, Goku believed that Grandpa Gohan was killed by a monster and that his soul was in the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Fortune Teller Baba and Piccolo Jr. Saga During the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, Goku, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Upa, Puar, and Krillin must fight Fortuneteller Baba's five fighters in order to find the last Dragon Ball. Goku is the last one left to fight and Fortuneteller Baba brings out a "special" fighter as her last. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a fox mask. Master Roshi then realizes that that man is Goku's dead grandfather, Grandpa Gohan.Grandpa Gohan and Goku fight about evenly, until Gohan grabs Goku's tail (knowing his weakness as he trained and raised him) and beats him on the ground, back and forth, with Goku helpless. The others are baffled as to why he is just pounding and pounding on Goku. After unintentionally ripping Goku's tail off, causing Goku to go in a rage, Grandpa Gohan surrenders and explains that he was trying to make a point to Goku that he needs to train harder and make his tail work for him instead of against him, and through these words, Goku realizes his identity. Seeing no reason to continue concealing his identity, Gohan unmasks himself, leading to an emotional reunion. Gohan and Baba go on to explain that Baba has the power to bring the dead back to life for one day only. Bulma then explains the Dragon Balls and her adventures with Goku to Gohan. Gohan is quite content with "life" in the Other World, and thus chooses to remain dead, vanishing after thanking Roshi for teaching Goku and giving his grandson a final farewell. Grandpa Gohan makes another appearance in Dragon Ball in which Goku and Chi-Chi have been in the middle of a quest to lower a new fire engulfing Fire Mountain with Ox-King trapped inside protecting Chi-Chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi-Chi come upon the gateway between the living world and the next, making their way past numerous illusions, they find themselves in the cave of the Spirit Furnace. They end up meeting up with Grandpa Gohan, whom Goku mistakes for being the legendary furnace keeper Annin. Grandpa Gohan is actually a bodyguard for Annin, as well as protecting the lever that can turn off the Spirit Furnace. After a small scuffle with Annin, Goku is allowed to travel into the depths of the furnace where he is able to patch the leak. Goku bids a final farewell to his grandfather as he and Chi-Chi move on into the beginning of wedded bliss for many years. Dragon Ball Z Raditz, Vegeta and Peaceful World Saga When Master Roshi tells Goku Grandpa Gohan's story about finding him. Grandpa Gohan appears in a flashback dealing Goku's childhood before the start of Dragon Ball. Later, during the Vegeta Saga, Goku recalls a moment of his grandfather warning him to never go outside on the night of a full moon after he sees Vegeta transform into a Great Ape. When Goku sees this, he came to realize that when he transformed, he was the one that killed Gohan. He apologized and promised to him that he would defeat Vegeta. During the Peaceful World Saga, Grandpa Gohan appears in another flashback as Goku fondly remembers Grandpa Gohan's training as a boy along with bring given the Power Pole. Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga During the recruitment of Team Universe 7, Goku mentions Grandpa Gohan after recruiting Android 17. He says the reason he does his heroic actions is because of what his grandfather taught him. Goku would later on reenact his fight with Grandpa Gohan as the former was waiting for Fortuneteller Baba to return with Frieza. . Dragon Ball SF Azure Saga After the climatic battle with the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Grandpa Gohan is still deceased and is still working for Annin in Mount Five Element as personal guard and attendant. Techniques * Ki Blast - the most basic form of Ki. * Kiai - a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. * Afterimage Technique – Grandpa Gohan moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. * Kamehameha – A whitish-blue energy wave shot from both hands. * Jen-ken Attack – Also known Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper. The martial arts technique invented by Grandpa Gohan and translating rock-scissors-paper. * Drunken Fist - A fighting style that imitate the movements of a drunk person. * Turtle School Tranquility – Grandpa Gohan kicks his opponent into the air and flies toward the enemy and kicks them down. While the opponent is falling, Grandpa Gohan performs the Jan Ken technique on them. * Turtle School Four Virtues – A rush attack used by Grandpa Gohan. First, as he kicks the opponent into the air. Then, he jumps behind the opponent and dashes to punch their feet making them fall. Finally, he hook kicks them away..